


fervor

by cherryhiraeth



Series: before the dawn [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst, Drama, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Sexual Tension, assassin! oh sehun, single father! lu han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryhiraeth/pseuds/cherryhiraeth
Summary: In which Oh Sehun is an assassin and the child he had helped by putting in a dumpster, turned out to be the child of someone he would later need to protect as well





	fervor

The empty alleyway seemed so void to the point where he knew something wasn’t right. Giving a brief glance over his shoulder, he had unmistakingly seen a tall figure in his peripheral. His lips immediately turned downward. The sound of shoes trudging against the floor caught him off guard as the quick yet light footsteps could not have come from where the tall figure was. 

Shooting a glance towards his left, his eyes made out a light blue sleeve and a short head of hair on a rather small body. _Shit. He had to get the child to safety but not with eyes following him._

He quickly grabbed the child by the arm, effectively dragging him to a nearby dumpster. Sehun made quick and sharp movements to lift the child and place him in the dumpster. Shutting the lid with a thump, he swiftly turned the corner and made his way towards the end of the alleyway. 

“Oh Sehun,” The male following him practically growled.

Sehun knew this was going to be a long fight. He couldn’t stop himself from the quick side glances towards the dumpster that was just out of his sight now. 

“You’re gonna wanna keep up this time. We brought much better toys!” He knew the voice came from the tall figure he saw earlier. He was expecting them after all. With a prompt turn of his heels, Sehun was now facing two males. He immediately recognised the taller of the two to be Wu Yifan.

“Yah! That’s right, we’ve upgraded, we’re big boys now!” The other chimed in, holding up a Mk23. His eyes shined with excitement as one of his fingers traced the silent but deadly weapon.

Sehun ruffled his hair in rage. 

“Well, lucky me, my playdates have finally arrived.” He spat out as his hand quickly came by his hip and tugged on his own K5/DP51. Even though there was quite the difference between the choice of weapons. They lacked something that he didn’t. _Refinement and Accuracy_. It’s in every part of him.

_Bang_

He dearly hoped that by the first loud echo of the bullet the child had either blocked their ears or that the dumpster displayed a soundproof effect. 

The shorter of the two males suddenly clutched at his shin, his knees connecting to the ground as a cry ripped from his mouth. 

“Fuck!” The male cried and all to quickly Yifan was by his side. With piercing eyes, Yifan’s gaze met Sehun’s and his hand raised suddenly-

Sehun’s body moved just in time to dodge the knife being thrown towards his chest. With such a heavy handed and precise throw it was only seconds of fast reflexes that helped Sehun in this case. Carrying on, he carelessly aimed his gun at Yifan this time. 

“What is it this time?” He huffed, and watched as the tall blonde, still by the others side glared at him. 

“Oh, you know, was just around the area!” Yifan exclaimed sarcastically. However, Sehun didn’t budge, the gun still directed at Yifan with his finger hovering over the trigger. Sehun watched as the shorter of the two was still clutching his shin and whispered something to Yifan. 

All too unexpectedly, there was a loud bang coming from the corner of the alleyway. Sounding just like the metal of the dumpster lid closing against itself. In his sight he saw Yifan get up while his head had turned towards the sound. Adjusting to the situation, Sehun haphazardly shot at Yifan’s shoulder. The blonde cried out in pain and slouched against the other again. 

Sehun looked towards the corner again and then back at the males.

“We will deal with this another day.” He muttered and moved his hands in the air signalling their time depart. Knowing their conditions Sehun wasn’t too worried about them being foolish enough to still follow him.

Lifting up the lid of the dumpster Sehun didn’t know what to expect, but seeing two brown eyes looking up at him curiously and with tears filling at the brim, he quickly picked the child up. 

“I’m sorry…” Sehun didn't know how to talk to children, and it was always known to him but now it was just completely apparent. The child nodded and a single tear fell down his cheek. 

“Uhh.. what’s your name?” He held out his hand to pat the Childs hair. 

“Minghao..” 

_Chinese_. That was Sehun’s first thought which disappeared quite quickly. He took _Minghao’s _hand and ushered the child with him while asking random questions as they made their way out of the alleyway. 

“I’m five!” The child said, eyes no longer showing any signs of being scared. 

“Well, _Minghao-”_

_“Mingming! Call me Mingming!” _The child interrupted.

_“-_this is really important. Where do you live?” Sehun assumed it must be close by, maybe around a corner or something because there’s no way a five year old was just wandering around.

“Mingming!” An accented voice called out. Sehun’s head quickly whipped towards the voice. The stranger came up to them and abruptly snatched the Childs hand out of his. Sehun was left speechless as he came face to face with a male that had possibly the most delicate features he has ever seen along with soft blonde hair framing his face. The male’s eyebrows furrowed as his eyes looked Sehun up and down. 

“Who are you?” The male prompted as he pulled the child to his side. Mingming held on tightly to the persons hand and quietly said “Put me in the dumpster..” With widened eyes the person squatted down to Mingming and then looked up at Sehun with the same expression.

“Let me explain,” Sehun hurriedly muttered as he swept his hair back. He was sweating from everything and now he felt like he needed to explain the situation to this… stranger. It was the strangers fault that the child was left unattended in the first place! Feeling something akin to anger bubbling in him, his hand came up to massage his temples. 

“There was a dangerous situation and I was simply protecting.. _Mingming.” _Sehun spoke through gritted teeth, he needed to get out of there soon anyway, there was no use wasting time. “Look, I need to go and I don’t need to be explaining this to you.” 

The person then stood up to meet Sehun’s gaze. “Well at least Mingming isn’t hurt, then you really would’ve had to explain.. anyway, _we have to go now.” _and just like that, the person was walking off and Mingming was waving goodbye.

-

Sehun laid in bed that night letting his mind wander to the particular events of today. The male left the child unattended he huffed. Who even was he? _The babysitter?_ Sehun’s eyes widened as another thought crossed his mind. _Father?_ Sehun shook his head. There’s no way, the male looked so fragile and young. Yet, there was definitely something in his eyes when he had looked up at Sehun to make him think he’s not just what meets the eye.

If it had been any other situation Sehun was sure that he would have left a better impression. His eyes scrunched up and he hit his head back on the pillow. Why was he still thinking about this?

-

“Appa!” Mingming shouted as he climbed over a stool next to the market front. Receiving no answer as his father was busy with customers, Mingming decided to toddle over towards the street corner. As fast as his little feet could take him he spotted a tall figure in a suit. With curious eyes and wandering feet, Mingming made his way towards the figure. 

Mingming let out a little gasp as the stranger turned on sharp heels and suddenly an arm reached out to him, picking him up. All too quickly he was placed in a dumpster with the lid closing on him. Shocked and confused he used his little hands to try and push the lid open- but it was of no use. 

_Bang_

Mingming’s hands immediately shot up to cover his ears. Tears quickly welled up in his eyes as the shock from the sudden sound scared him. He waited for a few minutes when a bit of light shun inside the dumpster. The lid had been cracked open and suddenly arms were grabbing out towards him.

The man tried to keep conversation with him. The man didn’t look like a bad person so Mingming let the man hold his hand and walk him out towards the corner he had originally walked from. 

“Mingming!”_ Appa! _Mingming thought.

“Who are you?” His father questioned as Mingming was pulled to his side.

“Put me in the dumpster..” Was all that he was able to mumble as he pressed himself further into his father’s side. His father quickly dropped to his side and rubbed a hand against his cheek worryingly. 

After the whole fiasco of his father getting mad at the man, they turned to walk away but Mingming couldn’t just not say goodbye, he let his hand spread out in the air and waved towards the male.

“He helped me..” Mingming sputtered as he tried to catch his father’s attention. His father pulled him into the shop and sat him up on the counter. “Are you hurt anywhere?” Worry passed over his face as Mingming started crying.

“I heard a loud bang.. and saw two people on the floor” Mingming felt tears fall down his cheeks promptly. 

“I’ve told you not to just run off! You gave me a heart attack..” However his mind could not let go of what his son had just told him. Was the stranger really protecting his son from a dangerous situation? He tried to remember the strangers face and all he could recall was young features with sharp, stern eyes staring back at him.

“Okay.. just help Appa with these flowers, hmm?” Mingming nodded enthusiastically and climbed down the counter. 

-

The door busted open and hit the wall with a loud thud as Sehun kicked it in.

“You must be mental. You executed that whole entrance of yours just to end up in the palm of my hand.” The old man grumbled as he shook his head towards the door that Sehun just kicked in.

“If you had listened to me the first time I assigned you your person, this wouldn’t be a problem.” 

“Master Kim, I told you what my problem was. Fix it and then I’ll complete the assignment.” Sehun gritted out.

“When did you get so arrogant, boy?” The old man reminisced the days when Sehun had come to work for him, a young boy pleading him for anything as his parents had been killed off. Sehun was left with his families debt and the only thing he could do was turn to work for loan sharks who actually had a whole other underground business far more illegal. Feeling uncomfortable by the memories, he got up from his desk and made his way over to the younger. Patting his hand on Sehun’s shoulder, he spoke “I’ll fix it, but Sehun, promise me you’ll stop wavering.” 

Sehun’s facial expression remained stoic. “You know I’ll get the job done.” With that he turned and left.

-

Luhan lifted his hand instantly and cupped his cheek in pain. His cheek quickly turning a darker shade of red.

“It’s been months and you still haven’t given me the information I need!” The man drew back his hand again to motion another hit. Just as his hand moved forward, another hand stopped it.

Sehun had just known he had to see what all the commotion was about. Only seeing that person once and that was all it took for the face to be engraved in every sleepless night. He had went back to the alleyway making his way through the street, not knowing if he was going to even get a glimpse of the person. That’s when the loud sound of a hand against skin rung to the outside of a flower shop.

“What do you think you’re doing?” The man asked, eyes glazed over in anger. Recognition. This is the man he shot in the alleyway.

“Funny, I was just going to ask the same thing.” Sehun huffed. He turned his head away from the man and instead towards the familiar face. He watched as the male’s eyes looked up at him with frightened, curious eyes, tears daring to drop down his reddened cheek. The expression was so similar to that of Mingming’s that he had no choice but to help.

With the taller males arm in his hand, he twisted it back resulting in a loud wail. “Scram.” The tall male looked back at Luhan and then towards Sehun. He snatched his arm out of Sehun’s hold and smoothly walked out of the shop.

“What was that about?”

“I’d rather not talk about it. Anyway, thank you, if you could please leave n-“ Luhan had been rubbing at his nape in embarrassment when a squeal interrupted him.

“Appa!” Both heads turn towards the front of the shop where the voice comes from. 

_So he is a father.._

“Mingming! How was school?” Luhan brushes off the fact that Sehun is still standing there, just watching them.

“Oh! It’s ahjussi!” 

The twitch of his eyebrow didn’t stop the child from skipping towards him excitedly. 

“Are you friends with Appa now?” Luhan let out a laugh and patted Mingming’s head lovingly.

“Well I better get going now.” Sehun stood awkwardly next to the two. He could already tell that the other must have felt weird about him coming out of nowhere.

“Wait, I didn’t get your name..” 

“Don’t worry, this won’t be the last time I’ll see you.” And with that he left.

-

Sehun has spent the past few days tracking this guy. Thanks to his hyung, Jongdae, his personal computer nerd. He thinks he has enough information about this person now. It was the guy from the flower shop who was demeaning someone most likely not worth it. Squinting his eyes and lifting his head, Sehun made his way over to him.

Turns out, it was really easy finding the guy. He worked under the same law as him. 

“Huang Zitao.” The males eyes widened as he saw Sehun approaching him. It was clear he recognised Sehun.

“What is your business with him?” Sehun asked bluntly, not adding anything to help the guy figure out what he was talking about.

The guy looked up “What are you? His pimp or something?” Sehun merely sneered at the lacking comment.

If looks could kill this man would certainly be dead, but they don’t. In retaliation to not getting a proper answer, he hooks his arm around the males throat. It’s not too easy though because Zitao puts up a good fight, just not good enough. Which results in Sehun’s arm coming down around his throat even harder than initially. 

“You were saying..?”  


Frightened and struggling to breathe, he taps Sehun’s arm for a break but he doesn’t acknowledge it in the way Zitao wants, instead tightening his grip.

“Okay..” It comes out breathy and is quickly followed by, 

“I’m just sent orders-“ He chokes up when Sehun’s grip tightens. “-really, it could be for anything, I just do my job..”

“You’re lucky you’re not dead right now.” Sehun removes his arm from the male’s neck letting him fall to his knees grasping at his neck, taking shallow breaths. 

-

“He came back again!?” The voice was loud and Luhan barely had any time to cover his ears. 

“It’s okay though, someone helped me..” Luhan realised he had trailed off when he saw his friend Baekhyun still gaping at him. The short brunette then made a repeated motion with his hand to get the other to continue.

“I’ve actually seen him before…” 

“Okay Disney princess,” Luhan flushed at the comment and looked away. “Well! Tell me more!”

“So the other week Mingming had run off somewhere, and it felt like I had looked everywhere. Then suddenly, I see this tall stranger holding Mingming’s hand.” Luhan saw Baekhyun gasp, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

“I don’t know though.. something about him seems, dangerous. He’s all aloof and stone faced, I can’t help but think he’s got some kind of detrimental history. But then there’s something else, he did help Mingming after all..”

“Huh, look who’s adding to the script! Total Disney princess.” Baekhyun and Luhan shared a laugh before the latter turned back to replacing the dead flowers with ones soon to blossom.

“Anyway, I really hope I haven’t attracted.. the same energy..”

“Although you’ve only told me a bit about what you’ve gone through, I know you’ll make the right decision if you ever have to.” Baekhyun pats Luhan’s head and grins.

-

Slamming his fist on the table in anger. “Why does that fucker keep fucking with me!” A different hand comes down on the table.

“That guy.” Master Kim starts, bringing his clenched fist down to the table. “That _fucker,_ is infamous in the underground scene. He’s basically grown up in the business. You’ve fucked up big time.” 

The old man stands up from his position at his desk and makes his way over to the younger male.

“That _fucker, _could have you dead in seconds. I once saw him kill a man with an umbrella. A fucking umbrella.” His words breathing out across Zitao’s face due to how close they were now.

“And now, kid, you’ve gone and pissed him off. “ He jabs a repetitive finger into the younger’s chest, making him stumble back each time.

“He is our most prized possession. You fuck up our acquaintance with him..” Master Kim brings his hand up to Zitao’s neck, bringing his face closer so that he can whisper in his ear. 

“You’ll be down with the dogs.”

-

Sehun looked at the huge roller door in front of him. The warehouse was a good hideout that luckily no one had found out about yet. He pushed his hand inside of his pants pocket, pulling out a chain of keys. Kneeling down to the floor, he brought the keys towards the lock at the bottom of the door and unlocked it. Pulling the door up and lifting himself from the ground at the same time. As the door was halfway up, he stopped and went inside letting the door fall behind him. Bringing up a hand to wipe at the sweat from his forehead, Sehun quickly got to work with the cold body. Sehun watched the back of the person sitting in front multiple screens.

“Jongdae hyung, run the files.” Immediately there was an acceleration of fingers to keys. Files started to sprout up on the computer screens.

_Wu Yifan._ Last seen a few weeks ago in the public eye. Sehun recalls that to be only few days after the whole commotion happened between them. He shrugs looking back at the body on the floor. “What about Huang Zitao?”

“Actually you know what? I want you to search a new person for me..”

That’s how Sehun became to know of Luhan and more than he thought he needed to.

“Sehun.. why this person? New assignment?” Jongdae’s eyes kept fixating back to him then towards the screen. A picture of about 878 x 878 lit up the screen. A male with soft features and blonde hair came into view. Jongdae looked at the picture a bit longer before it hit him. 

“He’s the single father!? No way..” Sehun nodded at the question and merely chuckled at Jongdae’s astounded expression. Jongdae continued to scroll down through more information about Luhan. “Holy shit.. well that’s.. fucked..” Jongdae turned to see if Sehun had read the same data he had, with Sehun’s lips pressed tightly together in a line and fists clenched, he took that as confirmation.

It makes sense now why Zitao was there. Why he was threatening Luhan. Although Sehun believed everyone should fight for themselves, everything seemed to change when the petite blonde entered his life.

“That person… I’ve got more work to do.” 

-

“So have you seen the menacing yet appealing stranger again, by your description?”

Luhan frowned at this. “No..” 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun both look up at him simultaneously. 

“Sounds like someones disappointed!” Baekhyun hollered as he caught himself on Kyungsoo’s shoulder to keep his balance from laughing so hard.

“Maybe it’s a good thing!” Luhan turned back to helping the other staff in his shop. Lately Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had been coming over and distracting him from work. He knew it was because they wanted to make sure he was safe after the incident a few weeks ago. The only negative about it was that Baekhyun is really loud and scares off customers with his booming laughter. 

“Luhan, after all you’ve been through, you could really use some good loving.” Again Baekhyun burst out laughing but this time Luhan simply glared.

“Okay Baekhyun shut up, just because you have Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo declared as he could see the shorter guy was getting on Luhan’s nerves.

“Guys don’t forget about the event tonight! It’s formal attire as well.” Luhan shouted from across the shop.

“I’ll pick you both up. It’s going to be a good night, I’m so glad I got to plus one you guys!” Kyungsoo waved goodbye and left with Baekhyun in tow. 

-

Sehun watches as his target enters the incredible entrance of the mansion. It was practically a palace. Although the majority of people at the event didn’t know all the underworks of it. The Jopok organisation had really out done themselves. 

There was no particular hassle in getting ready for such a formal event like this. Sehun’s job requires him to have a range of outfits for different occasions, specifically suits. Tugging on the lapels of his black suit jacket, his fingers run down to his sleeve cuffs, there he tugs at them making sure the suit looks well fitted. His black hair slicked back, it’s times like this that he really takes his appearance into consideration. He knows he looks good because he is often found working out to become even better, greater. He observes his target as the male is quickly escorted to some important looking men and women.

As Sehun moves into the gala, he keeps his head up. If even a single drop of uncertainly shows on his face, he’s done for. With the accompaniment of harsh yet soothing sounding instruments filling the huge, open space. He noticed that there was something not quite short of an orchestra. _Rich people_ Sehun thought. All too quickly, he feels a finger prod at his back too harshly. _Shit, caught that quickly?_

“You think I’m just going to give up my job because you said so? This is my target. Back off.” Zitao whispers harshly as he comes to stand beside Sehun.

“You don’t even know who my target is!” Who does this kid think he is, ordering someone like himself around. 

“Of course I do, if how you protected that male over there-” Zitao points at a male in the crowd. Sehun follows his finger.

“-is anything to go by, you would have found out everything you need to know, hence why you’re here.” Sehun wasn’t even listening at this point because, yes, it’s the male from the flower shop, Luhan. Sehun does a double take because one, he isn’t supposed to be here if he checked the guest list right. Second, the white suit jacket and fitted pants Luhan is wearing is simply breathtaking. 

Zitao’s eyebrow’s raised and his lips almost spread into a smirk when he took in Sehun’s reaction. The taller male nudged him back to reality and Sehun almost lost his target and train of thought. 

“Fine. I see you’re not willing to budge. How about we work together, you killed my partner after all.”

“And you pissed me off. Shit happens.” 

_Partners._ Sehun didn’t do well in pairs. He’s always been alone since he can remember. How can he know if he can fully trust Zitao, after all, it wasn’t all too long ago the male was chasing him alongside Wu Yifan. 

-

After spending the first half hour of the event sipping on only the finest of Champagnes, the trio of friends decided to finally take a seat and get to just observing everyone. It’s not to say that they were exactly out of place, hell, Kyungsoo was invited to this event by work. However, not socialising with the ‘higher ups’ definitely made them stand out a bit more. From the pretentious coat of the tiles, to the imperial staircase at the front of the room. It seemed as if this event was a simple boast from the host.

Luhan let his eyes travel to the lengths and obviously expensive material of gowns and coats on the dance floor. There were mostly younger couples holding positions on the floor accompanied by the lull of a sweet sympathy. It’s times like this Luhan wishes he had a partner. Someone to just take his mind away from everything that his life has ever been. Someone to reassure him that he did not bring in the people from his past, that he doesn’t attract those kinds of things. His eyes wandered across the room towards the bar, and that’s when he saw the familiar face that has been a reoccurrence as of recently. 

“T-that’s him.” Luhan could barely lift his finger to point at the man, immersed by shock. He truly thought he would never see the man again. 

Baekhyun almost found himself whistling at the sight. 

“Now that’s six feet tall of absolute sex appeal.” 

“Okay, first of all, you have a fiancé my dear friend.” Kyungsoo barked out feeling sorry for Chanyeol. The poor guy wasn’t even at the event to contain his fiancé.

“Second?” Luhan questioned, as if there was anything to question. They were right. The male he’s encountered multiple times now is quite the sight. Luhan felt warmth in his cheeks when Kyungsoo turned back to look at him.

“Second.. he has a fiancé.” 

And then, the man was gone. Completely out of Luhan’s line of sight. 

“Oh no, he’s here as well..” Baekhyun muttered and quickly placed himself before Luhan as if to cover the male. “Who’s here?” Luhan peeked his head over the shorter’s shoulder to see what the haste action was about. That’s when Luhan’s face fell and his lips started to quiver. The man he hasn’t seen in three years, conversing casually just a few tables from him. Luhan felt like his heart had dropped at the sight.

-

“If you want to be my partner,” Sehun glanced over his shoulder while making his way over to the staircase. He knew Zitao was only one step behind him. “I want him dead by tonight.” The view from the top of the staircase down to the ocean of people on the lower ground was impeccable. The ability to see everything for what it is, is really a privilege.

“You want Kim Jongin dead, tonight? Are you fucking crazy?”

“Are you telling me you can’t do it?” Sehun narrowed his eyes and practically hissed out the words.

“There are still things that need to be sorted out before that fucker can simply die!” Zitao cried out and once again followed Sehun in a hurry. 

“Sehun. Think about it, if he dies just like this, it won’t be as satisfactory. All of the men he has behind him, the Jopok organisation..”

Sehun placed his finger on his in-ear monitor “Jongdae.”

_“Yes, I’m here.”_

Zitao watched as the dark haired male kept his eye out on the crowd while holding his conversation. Seemingly unneeded, Zitao turned and made his exit, hoping Sehun took him seriously enough.

“Recite what the file said under Kim Jongin’s name, specifically in accordance to Luhan.” 

_“Money laundering, tax evasion, smuggling..”_

Sehun didn’t care about those. Those were essentially harmless to others albeit illegal. Sehun waited for Jongdae to continue, seemingly unaware of the breath he was holding in.

_-_

It felt like his heart stopped beating. “I need to get out of here.” Luhan clutched at Baekhyun’s side while Kyungsoo still had no idea what was happening.

“But I haven’t talked to any of my colleagues yet-“

“Jongin’s here.” Kyungsoo’s eyes flashed wildly with recognition. “Okay okay.” He moved to help usher Luhan out of the building. They were sat at the back of the room, walking towards the dance floor which was half way to the exit doors felt like eternity. 

“Hello _angel._” A hand grabbed at Luhan’s wrist.

“Jongin-“ Luhan gasped.  
  
“Back off.” Then another hand.

Two hands were now on Luhan’s wrist as Baekhyun and Kyungsoo who were beside him had been separated due to the force from the two males.

Luhan finally opened his eyes and saw Jongin and the tall stranger staring each other down.

“Now why would I do that?” The smirk that was presented on Jongin’s face awfully suited him. It brought back so many memories with it. However, it only set off more of a blaze within Sehun as he gripped harder on Jongin’s hand and yanked it off of Luhan’s.

Luhan grabbed at his wrist in pain from the tight hold Jongin had. Jongin simply smoothed down the arms of his navy suit jacket and dusted himself off. “Who are you?” He asked expecting an answer, and when he didn’t get one he looked towards Luhan. 

“You got a bodyguard?” Jongin scoffed at the sight of Luhan and his friends. All with wide eyes and trembling appearances just by his presence.

“You didn’t think I would hurt you, did you now, _angel?_” The words came out bitterly. Jongin took one more step towards Luhan before Sehun pushed his chest with one hand.

Jongin stumbled back from the unexpected impact. “You foolish man. Wasting your time on a pretty thing. Too bad he’s old now, you really missed the-“ 

“I suggest you leave.” Sehun quipped, his hand moved to his hip where his gun lay, knowing Jongin had caught on. Jongin’s eyebrows raised at this and he let his hand come up, his eyes resting on the watch around his wrist. Jongin let out a sigh.

“You’re lucky they’re announcing me soon. I assure you this won’t be the last time I will be seeing you.” Jongin waltzed away but not before showcasing his pearly whites.

Without knowing, tears started to fall from Luhan’s eyes. Immediately feeling embarrassed, his hands shot up to wipe the tears away but they kept threatening to fall. 

“I’ll escort you out.” Luhan nodded his head while holding both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo close to him. The two were sprouting an endlessness of comforting words.

“I can drive you back, if you wish?” Sehun asked as they made it outside the building. He felt the other pairs of eyes on him but he was solely focused on Luhan.

“No, it’s okay, I came with them so I’ll leave with them..” He rubbed his nape in a soothing manner. Just as Sehun was about to leave, Luhan grabbed his arm.

“W-wait!” Sehun turned to him and looked down at the hand holding his arm. He cocked his head to the other boy expecting something to follow his action.

Luhan looked up at him and removed his arm. He sniffled and let out a little laugh to hide his embarrassment. “I didn’t get your name the first time, and then the last time.. I’m not leaving without a name this time.” He didn’t realise he had the guts to say something so bold but he’s glad he did. The sweet smile that flittered across the taller males face immediately set off butterflies in his stomach.

“I’m Oh Sehun.” He held out his hand for Luhan to take. When their eyes met, Sehun suddenly had Jongdae’s words from earlier enter his mind.

_“.. And human trafficking” Jongdae had finished listing._

  
“I’m Luhan.” Luhan took his hand and shook it still having that warm feeling inside. Sehun didn’t say anything about already knowing the shorter male’s name, instead just nodding and smiling.

A cough came from behind them and the two let go of each other’s hands. “I’m Baekhyun.” A short male looked him up and down. “And he’s Kyungsoo.” The male pointed towards the tallest of them who merely nodded. 

“My my, even close up your-“ Luhan quickly slammed a hand over Baekhyun’s mouth and glared at him. “Well.. we will be leaving now. Thank you for your help.. again.” Luhan bowed and got into a car with his friends.

Sehun watched as the car took off, even exchanging a wave with Luhan. 

“Fuck.” Sehun muttered. He was so close to simply wiping out Kim Jongin, but he knew Zitao was right. It wouldn’t be just as easy as killing him off. Not if the Jopok organisation is what stood behind him.

-

“Mingming-ah come help me for a second.” The boy waddled his way over to the counter and started helping his dad.

“How was last night?” Luhan asked as he propped Mingming on a stool next to him. 

“It was fun! Minseok hyung let me watch movies with Jisoo!” Luhan chuckled at this. Minseok was an old friend of his and since he had his own kid it was easy to depend on each other if they needed help. 

“Hmm, what else did you do?” Luhan asked while arranging flowers. It was early morning so the customers hadn’t rushed in yet. Even then, the flower shop never got particularly busy, only ever during public holidays. 

“Well, Jisoo noona taught me how to play some games.” Mingming’s cheeks were lit up from smiling so much. Luhan’s glad he had a good time. It’s funny how when the two kids were younger they would play so roughly with each other. 

However, as much as Luhan wanted to feel happy, he couldn’t help but be reminded of the events of last night. He hadn’t seen Jongin in three years. Last he had known was that the male was somewhere in Southeast Asia. A disgusting feeling vibrated through his body as he thought of the time he _loved_ Jongin. The golden days. The days when he didn’t know anything and he was simply an innocent foreigner moving to South Korea for his dream life. 

How life decided to seemingly pick him up and throw him in Jongin’s direction. He thought it was fate. He now knows it was organised. Pick up the pretty foreigner, get them to fall in love with what you present to them. A new life, a house, a car, even a fucking family. Then slowly get the clueless foreigner to help with your business by picking up poor people thinking your helping them. The underground business was the worst part. The fact that the whole time all the men and women he became friends with, grew to love, knew what was going to happen to him if he made a single wrong move. And that he did, when he became overly curious one day and decided to go through multitudes of files in Jongin’s forbidden room. 

This lead to Luhan panicking at what he found. He grabbed the then two year old Mingming and tried to run from the disgrace just for a chance of freedom. The hands that were once clean now completely tampered and all because he was too clueless. The one file that was hidden so peculiarly, right in his hands. Luhan shakes his head to dismiss his memories. He is grateful though. He now knows what to look out for and he will never go back. Luhan felt the tears run down his cheek so he quickly got back to work.

What if Jongin finds out where he is hiding now.. Seeing him after all this time, especially after all the aggression caused last night. What if he tries to look for him because he has a motive, he’s been set off. Luhan was still left in debt due to him after all and Luhan knew what twisted things that man is capable of.

It was then that Luhan thought back to Sehun. Three times he counted back in order of the times Sehun was randomly there to help him with something. Shouldn’t he show his appreciation in some way?

Opening up a new tab on his laptop, Luhan clicked on the search bar. His fingers pressed each key diligently in hopes of finding some kind of information on the man. Luhan scrolled through endless articles but none of them related to the Oh Sehun he had met. There was absolutely no information on the male. Luhan could only hope that the male would make another appearance.

\- 

Sehun placed a cup of coffee on the desk next to the sleeping Jongdae. At the sound of the movement around him, Jongdae’s head slowly started to rise up.

“Oh! Fuck, you scared me.” He held a hand over his heart as he looked at Sehun who was just staring at him. 

“Drink the coffee hyung. It’s gonna be a long day.” He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. It’s been a week after the event and it’s been too quiet.

“Well at least you got me coffee..” Jongdae slouches in the chair and turns back to the screens in front of him. 

“What now?” 

“Do you know of the Jopok organisation?” 

Jongdae begins scrolling through the browser and opening multiple tabs. “They have connections in Beijing.” Sehun sits down next to him and points to the screen on the left. “They have marketing offices there?” 

“It seems so.”  
  
“But surely they wouldn’t make themselves that vulnerable in China of all places?” 

A few more clicks were made and suddenly an image appeared on all screens. “The mainland is strict especially when it comes to promoting gambling.. they probably thought they could overstep it.. and it seems they have for quite some time.”

“That usually means that someone higher up is helping them.” Jongdae clicks again. “So this guy must run all the trafficking rings..” Jongdae shifts his gaze to a link at the bottom of the page. “They use Casinos… crazy bastards.” He jots down the addresses they gathered up.

“Kim Jongin isn’t even at the top of the chain, they are all dogs.”  
  
“Sehun.. this isn’t going to be easy. What connections do you possibly have?”

In a second it’s like a lightbulb goes off in his head. China. Who would know more about China than a Chinese person?

“I know someone who will be willing to comply.” Jongdae simply nodded and turned his attention back to the screens, he knew better than to question Sehun. 

Jongdae closed some of the tabs and brought up the one that Sehun told him to track Kim Jongin with. With squinted eyes, he followed the gps signals and yawned. Nothing was happening. Nothing… surely the guy was busy and moving around somewhere. Jongdae did some typing and then refreshed the page when suddenly his hard drive made a loud overheating sound. 

“Fuck. Sehun, quickly open up the laptop over there.” Jongdae stressed out and pointed towards a bookshelf. Sehun made quick movements and opened the laptop.

“He knew we were tracking him.. he must have put some kind of virus on this page or something.” 

  
“He’s moving..” Sehun and Jongdae’s eyes followed the tracker on the laptop when it suddenly became clear to the taller male. 

“He’s heading towards the flower shop!” 

-

Luhan was getting ready to clean the shop up as he had to pick up his child from school around this time. With steady movements, Luhan looked the shop over for anything he could have possibly missed. Turning back towards the front of the shop, Luhan’s movement ceased as he saw a tall figure at the entrance.

“Oh Sehun..” He whispered as he moved towards the front of the shop where the dark haired male was standing.

“Luhan.. we have to leave right now. Kim Jongin is on his way here right now.”

“But how do you-“  
  
“Do you trust me?” Sehun’s face contorted and he began biting the inside of his cheek in uncertainty of Luhan’s answer.

“-I think so.” 

Sehun motions for Luhan to quickly lock up the shop and take everything he needs. With shaking hands the key kept missing the lock. Sehun saw this and took hold of the males hand to help him lock it.

As Sehun helps Luhan into his car, he feels Luhan suddenly tense up next to him.

“Mingming finishes school soon. Oh my god. What am I going to do?” Sehun watches as the smaller male’s eyebrows knot up in worry.

“Don’t worry, I’ve already sent someone to get Mingming.” It was supposed to calm Luhan down but he could still see how tense the male was. He was going to say something but Luhan pulled out his phone and dialled someone.

“Guys I’m safe, I’m with Sehun. We might have to go into hiding for a bit. Jongin is coming after me, not only him, but apparently his whole team.”  
  
“_Holy fucking shit.. Luhan please stay safe._” Baekhyun said through the other line.  
  
“_Where is he going to be staying?_” Luhan could hear Chanyeol ask in the background.

“Uh, look I’m not too sure yet.” He looks over at Sehun who starts the car. The male looks up at him and just shakes his head. “I’ll let you know when I get there.” Which makes Sehun nod.

There was a silence that overlapped the car noises as soon as the phone call ended. Luhan was so shaken up he didn’t even know what to say. However there has been one thing constantly running through his mind.

“Who are you?” He didn’t know if it was the right question to ask, but being in this situation with essentially a stranger led to so many questions.

He continues when he gets no response, “You always wear suits, you always appear when I need help.. you.. can’t just tell me it’s a coincidence.”_ Nothing._

Luhan’s hand tightened around the seatbelt. “Stalker? No you’re too handsome and you would’ve hurt me by now.” Sehun smirked at this.

“If I’m going to trust you, I have to know something..” Sehun sighed at this and passed a hand through his hair.

“Let’s just say, I am ordered to take care of things, and that I am very good at what I do.”

“Sehun, please just tell me this.. you’re not a bad person are you?” Sehun’s lips fell into a tight line.

“Not bad by design. I’m here, protecting you, aren’t I?” Sehun saw the pink that dusted over Luhan’s cheeks when he pronounced the unexpected words. “I guess..”

“Who has Mingming?” They had finally arrived at the destination. Luhan got out of the car hesitantly. The neighbourhood was filled with similar looking apartments. He could tell it was a wealthy area just by the people passing by.

“My friend. He will arrive here shortly.” Sehun says as they enter the building. The tall male directs Luhan towards the elevators. Once they reach Sehun’s floor, Luhan can see that they are quite high up. Sehun unlocks the door nonchalantly as he places his jacket on the counter. They enter towards the kitchen and the taller male places a glass of water in front of Luhan. “Thanks.”

“So this is your apartment?” Sehun nods and smiles at Luhan’s widened eyes. “This whole place just for you? Where’s your family?” Luhan caught an unexpected expression from Sehun and realised he shouldn’t have gotten ahead of himself. He saw Sehun stumble over his words but luckily there were knocks from the door to break the tension. “That must be him.”

Sehun opened the front door to see Jongdae holding Mingming in his arms. Sehun raised an eyebrow at the sight. “I see you became really close with him in the short amount of time..”

“This kid has his ways! How cute is he!” Jongdae cooed.

“Mingming!” Luhan came to the door. At the sound of his name, Mingming climbed his way down from Jongdae and buried his head in Luhan’s shirt. “Thank you.” The blonde haired male bowed to Jongdae to which he bowed back. Luhan then made his way back to the kitchen with Mingming. While the two walked back, Jongdae turned to Sehun and looked at him with a sly expression. “Shut up, hyung.” 

“I didn’t say anything.” 

“You didn’t need to.”

-

“I want two people guarding the shop at all times, got it?” Jongin smooths his index finger between his brows. 

“And what do you do when you see someone?” He asks.  
  
“Immediately shoot!” The men say in unison.

“To hell with Oh Sehun.”

-

“So Sehun, where are we going to sleep?” Luhan questioned with a nod towards Mingming who was sitting on the floor next to Jongdae watching TV.

“You can take my bed.” Sehun pointed towards his room and then turned back to what he was doing. He felt Luhan still beside him so he assumed his answer wasn’t enough.

“It’s fine, I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“This is your home, don’t be ridiculous..” Luhan murmured. There was no reason to act so pleasant either, Sehun had already done the most for him. The taller male turned back towards Luhan and looked him in the eye. “I insist. It won’t sit right with me if you don’t.” Luhan didn’t anticipate that answer but felt as though that statement meant it was final. Luhan let his gaze fall on Sehun for a while, the male looking back at him oddly. 

-

Sehun felt a poke at his cheek which made him furrow his eyebrows in confusion. He felt groggy as he had just gotten the chance to fall asleep. They had all taken place on the couch, watching a movie and eating takeout food when Luhan said that he and Mingming were tired. Letting the two retreat in his room while he and Jongdae were still up conversing. The two stayed up till late trying to come up with a proper plan of action. It felt like Sehun had just led Jongdae to the door and went back to the couch to sleep, now being interrupted. Another poke at his cheek made his eyes flash wide open.

“Appa is crying in his sleep.” It was Mingming. The child was staring at him waiting for him to respond. 

“Why is he crying?” Sehun asked as he moved to sit up. 

Mingming’s shoulders raised and then dropped back down. “Nightmare.” Sehun stood up and grabbed the Childs hand, leading him back to his room. “What do you usually do when this happens?” He asked as he slowly pushed open his door. He heard a whimper from his bed and saw the distressed look on Luhan’s face which was almost hidden by a pillow. “Appa usually wakes up but he didn’t this time.” Sehun approached the bed. His hand subconsciously reached out to brush the older male’s hair out of his face. His hand smoothing out the stressed lines on his forehead. Sehun motioned for Mingming to climb onto the bed next to him. 

“Luhan..” Sehun called out as he wiped away the tears. Getting no response, Sehun shook the male’s shoulder a bit more. Luhan’s eyes fluttered opened and he almost screamed at the sight of the tall man hovering over him. “What are you doing?” 

“Sorry, Mingming called me and said you were crying..” Luhan’s hands immediately shot up to his face, realising that his cheeks were wet. “Oh..”

“Does this happen often?” Sehun asks as he keeps his distance from the male. He sits towards the end of the bed and watches as Mingming hugs Luhan’s side.

“No..” Sehun knew it was a lie because Mingming practically told him the answer earlier.

“Luhan.. I said I was going to protect you and I’ve never gone back on my word.” Sehun saw the deep breath the smaller male took in. Even if he still hasn’t fully received Luhan’s trust, something in him won’t let him stop. He still doesn’t know why he is so affected by this either.

“Everything is going to be okay.”

-

“Zitao, I need your connections to China. Pronto.” Sehun hangs up after that, not waiting for the other’s response.

Sehun opens up his briefcase that he threw on the kitchen counter. Being back at the apartment somehow brought a calmness over him. He makes his way to a room at the end of the hall which he had locked up. Grabbing his keys and unlocking the door, Sehun makes his way into the empty room. The only thing that is in the room is a mirror which faces the door he came through. When Sehun is standing in front of the mirror, he unhinges the mirror from the wall placing it on the ground. He immediately begins ripping through the layered wall that was innovated to the same shape of the mirror by himself. 

Sehun stands back, admiring the collection of weapons that had been hidden between the two surfaces. With hands stretched out, he takes what he thinks he’ll need and moves them towards the briefcase back in the kitchen. In the hidden room he plasters the wall again and shifts the mirror back in place. Content with it looking exactly how it did before, he moves back to the kitchen again. With the weapons he has finally placed in the casing, it seems it’s time to go. Just as he’s about to get ready a knock comes from the front door. 

With long strides, Sehun makes his way to the front door after hiding the briefcase. He knew it wasn’t Luhan because the male was out with Jongdae and Mingming. Although Sehun originally found it dangerous and warned Luhan about safety, the older male argued about being not wanting to be suffocated. Sehun couldn’t argue back knowing about his past.

Letting a deep breath run through his body, Sehun took a step back while opening the door. 

“Did you suddenly forget who exactly you work for?” Master Kim walks through the doorway and into the apartment. The mans stance executes a sense of _knowing. _Sehun isn’t surprised. Hell, he would be worried if the old man hadn’t figured something out by now.

“I have personal business to attend to.” Sehun manoeuvres his way back to the kitchen. This time he doesn’t care about hiding the briefcase.

“Since when was the Jopok Organisation _personal business?_” Again, he isn’t surprised, but having Master Kim know what he is going to be doing definitely hinders him to an extent.

“Does it even matter?”

“Consider this a warning. Doing this will set off a chain reaction like no other. There are many layers of the Jopok Organisation.”

“You think I don’t know that? I’ve got my resources.” Sehun motions towards the door seemingly frustrated. The older man understands the cue and gets up from where he had sat down.

“Remember boy, if you call one wolf, you invite the pack.” Master Kim then walks out, shutting the door behind him.

Just how much protection does Kim Jongin have? How far is he going to go down the rabbit hole?

-

“So I’ve done some research..” Sehun stifles a laugh at hearing those words. Zitao glares.

“If you really want to go ahead with this, I know someone who can help us get information from China.” Zitao commences and pulls up a picture on Jongdae’s computer. 

“Zhang Yixing.”

“He’s with the NIS but they are in Shanghai right now for special services.” 

“So he travels between here and China frequently?”

“Exactly.”

It isn’t too long after that they finally call Zhang Yixing, collating data.

Jongdae moves across the floor and points towards a board he had been making while Yixing was spitting out data. 

“That’s how they’re all connected.” Sehun looks from the left side of the board to the right. Each photo had detailed data beneath it. He knew exactly where they had to start. Zitao muttered a thanks to Yixing and ended the call. 

“Let’s go.”

-

Sehun’s mind ventures back to a few nights ago. He was at his apartment and he thought Luhan and Mingming were fast asleep. While he was on his laptop doing a bit more research he felt a presence sit down next to him. He turned to see Luhan in his pyjamas staring up at him. “Is something wrong?” He asks. The blonde male shook his head and simply continued staring at Sehun. When Sehun lifted his hand to tug at his collar to distract himself from Luhan’s gaze, he felt a pair of lips on his cheek.

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that..” Sehun turned his face to really look at Luhan who was getting up from his position.

Luhan had looked at him again and just before leaving said “Actually, I’m not sorry. I don’t know why you’re so invested in protecting us but.. I’m thankful.” The action had left Sehun shocked and put him in a world of overthinking. Sure he was attracted to the blonde but he thought he was only set out to protect him. 

Was it right to even think of love while in the middle of what he is doing? He wonders if he can ever have a normal life and if Luhan would be the one to grant him that. He thinks back to the events of the past months. The fleeting touches between the two. The glances shared when no one was looking.

Sehun quickly grabs Luhan’s wrist before he makes it into the bedroom where Mingming is sleeping. When the smaller male looks back at him with confused and wide eyes, Sehun simply pulls him fiercely with two hands on either side of his face. Sehun lifts Luhan’s chin up to meet his lips and Luhan’s eyes close. The younger male didn’t know where all of this passion was coming from but it shook his whole body and made him take lead. His tongue caressing the pillows that are Luhan’s lips right before he bites down. When he hears the throaty moan that escapes the blonde males throat he lets go. Luhan looks up at him, his eyes clouded and lips parted.

Just as Luhan is about to ask if everything is okay, he swiftly pulls Luhan by his waist. With two fistfuls of Sehun’s shirt, Luhan pulls him impossibly closer. Another throaty moan was unravelled by Luhan as Sehun’s kisses trailed lower and heavier. His head falls back against the wall as he closes his eyes again and just lets himself _feel_.

Luhan’s eyes wander over to the male’s broad shoulders which then lead to hard, toned muscles, his ribs tracing and coming down towards a very slim waist. _How is he real? _Luhan’s eyes rolled back, his mouth gaped open. This man just emits sex. The blonde’s fingers etched against the rough scar along Sehun’s chest. A smile broke out on his face. This man, who he has come to love, has truly been through the most. Luhan lets his hands fall around the taller’s neck. A gasp gets swallowed down by Sehun as he licks around tentatively with his tongue. Luhan lets a moan slip when Sehun caresses down his spine, his big hands venturing down and squeezing at Luhan’s ass.

“We need to stop.” Luhan barely managed to whisper as Sehun kept going at his neck. “Sehun, I’m serious..” Another nip. Luhan manages to push Sehun off him, the younger looking at him with intense eyes. Luhan instead kisses him softly. “I’m sorry, Mingming’s in that room and.. as much as I would like to- I..- there-“ Luhan stumbles over his words. He wants to tell Sehun himself but he can’t bring himself to.

“Luhan, you don’t have to explain anything to me.” He pulls Luhan in for a hug and they stay in that position for what feels like forever, neither of them complaining.

-

Sehun makes his way to a building while holding some coordinates in hand. The building looks nothing short of rundown but it’s where he has been lead to. Sehun recalls the conversation he had with Zitao earlier, the male asking whether he truly wants to go through with it or not. When Sehun stumbles upon a particular room once walking a fair distance. The answer comes to him all too easily.

He peaks his head behind the window, the rest of his body hidden. His gun loaded in his hand in case of quick action. His body stills when he sees small bodies crowding around a table. Kids with masks covering their faces from the fumes. It was a hell of a sight and just watching the children move and mesh the white powder in front of him made his insides feel rotten. 

Sehun busts through the door and immediately ushers the children out of the room. Tapping his in ear monitor “I’ve got the kids, get Zitao to take them from the second level.”

_“Done. Anything else?”_

“Jongdae hyung, I’m going in.”

_“Sehun-ah, just be careful.”_

He scanned the second floor for any signs of danger. When he deems it as abandoned, he makes his way up to the third floor. The third floor is hard to make by with no lights. It also seems that the hallway somehow gets smaller and smaller. Sehun almost thinks it’s not the third floor he should actually be looking for, when just by chance he catches a movement by the crack on the door in the darkness. He immediately fires at the man standing by the door. The man was dressed in all black, almost camouflaged in the darkness. He fires again and once the man drops to the floor, he makes his way over.

-

It should be any second now.

Jongin waited patiently. He swivelled around in his chair when finally, he heard the door swing open. 

“If you’re going to kill me, do it now.” Jongin yawns.

“What makes you think I’m going to kill you here?” Jongin looks up at the male. He takes his time with looking over Sehun’s face. “So you’re the great Oh Sehun, huh?” He stands up from the chair and glides his way over to the male.

“Fight me like a man. Drop your gun. Or have you simply forgotten what you’ve been taught?” Jongin snickered.

“Don’t forget who saved you when your parents got cut off!” Jongin takes a jab to Sehun’s side with his fist.  
  
“You’re talking about old man Kim now?” Sehun gritted. This time Sehun landed a fist to his face, the impact making Jongin land on him. Quickly pushing himself off the ground, making Jongin roll over clutching his bruised cheek.

“How do you think I know him? You really don’t know do you?” A kick lands to Sehun as he tries to keep himself balanced.

“You and your people have messed with too many people I love..” Jongin’s eyes flare widely. 

“It takes a simple fuck for you to fall in love Sehun-ah?” Sehun delivers an even rougher kick to Jongin’s stomach. Jongin sputters out blood onto the carpeted floor.

“Me and my people? Sehun-ah, you’re just like us.” Jongin coughs out grasping at his sides.

The sentence was enough to make Sehun feel sick. The same words repeating through his mind as he closed his eyes. 

“We all go through something that ventures towards what we become. You think you’re different?” The two males were standing face to face, both huffing with Jongin’s body more hunched over.

“No. I know I’m different, and I’m gonna show you why.”

-

The warehouse seems particularly crisp on a day like this. He watches as Jongin finally wakes up. The males eyes flutter open and he looks around the unknown room.

“I see, you want to torture me..” Jongin tries to move his hands but quickly realises that they are bounded by something. He watches as Sehun and two other men make their way towards him.

“You brought friends as well.” Jongin mocked looking at a relatively tall sharp eyed male and a shorter male who doesn’t look like he could do as much damage. The males are getting closer and closer and Jongin braces himself for some kind of impact.

“Why?” All four heads turn to the sudden voice coming from behind them. 

“Luhan..” 

Luhan moves towards Sehun. “Stop.” He says and motions for the taller male to hand over the gun. Sehun doesn’t question the male and instead nods. Jongdae and Zitao watch as Luhan takes the gun. They all watch to see what his next move could possibly be.

“You were going to sell _my _son.. you fucking monster!” Luhan aimed the gun towards Jongin’s leg and pulled the trigger. Jongin bit at his cheek to hold in a hiss as the skin at his leg felt like it was burning off.  
  
“Then, you were going to sell me.” At this rate tears were constantly flowing down Luhan’s cheeks. Another shot at Jongin’s opposite leg. Jongin cried out in pain.

“And yet, you loved me. You let me fuck you raw.” Jongin chocked out, laughing madly.

Luhan saw Sehun clench his fists and almost make his way over to take the gun from him and get the job over with.

“No.” It was directed to Sehun and the male stopped in his tracks.

If it was any other situation Luhan would’ve been brought down by those words. Yet, having Sehun by his side, having Mingming in mind he felt nothing but anger.

“All those innocent lives… you’ve forever damaged.. What I’m doing now, it isn’t evil, it’s salvation.” 

Luhan’s body won’t stop shaking and once he finally fires the last bullet towards Jongin’s heart, he crumbles to the floor crying and shaking. Sehun quickly wraps himself around the male whispering nothing but comforting words. “You’re so brave.” He lets his hand smooth over Luhan’s back which won’t stop trembling. Sehun watches as Zitao and Jongdae make quick waste of the body.

-

_“There have been reports of Money laundering, tax evasion, smuggling, and human trafficking..”_

Luhan watches the screen intensely as the reporter shifts in her seat noticeably uncomfortable. The reporter seems to have just gotten new information if the whisper from outside the screen was anything to go by.

_“Just in, three people linked to the organisation have been found dead. Please stay tuned for mor-“_  
  
He turns off the TV and turns to towards Mingming’s sleeping body which is laying on Sehun. He smiles at the sight.

“Unfortunately, this is only the start.” Sehun mutters as he places a kiss on Luhan’s forehead.

There were wolves coming their way. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this ???  
I just can't get hunhan out of my head.. I know it's been years but.. lol  
This took me like a lil over two weeks bc I love to think parts of stories and be like yh im gonna write that shit! but then I don't think out where everything is gonna lead... sigh
> 
> also i'm a lil bitch for assassin aus so this will have a sequel and possibly have a proper backstory for sehun and luhan ♡♡


End file.
